Free to Fly to the Stars
by Lady Artemis Cosmos
Summary: What happened to change Heero's life?
1. Autumns days and missions

This is my first fanfic. It's a sailor moon/ gundam wing crossover and a song fic.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the song "You Can Still Be Free".**

"You Can Still Be Free" is owned By D. Hayes and D. Jones. It is sung be Savage Garden (the same people). It is #10 on their cd "Affirmation".

_Italics indicates lyrics._

_-- -- --- time change_

On to the fic.(my computer is old & stupid)

Free to Fly to the Stars

Lady Artemis

_Cool breeze autumn leaves _

_Slow motion daylight_

Heero sat on a park bench facing the lake. His long hair fell into his eyes as he watched the leaves falling from the trees. The days seemed the go on forever now. The war had come to an end. He remembered one of his missions. The mission that changed his life forever.

-- -- ---

_A lone pair of watchful eyes(1)_

_Oversee the living_

Serenity ruffled her wings as watched the young warrior in her mirror. His name was Heero. He was running through a base on a mission again. He was important to the lives of so many.

_Feel the presence all around _

_A tortured soul, a wound unhealing_

Heero looked around. He felt as if he was being watched but not by an enemy. Whoever was watching him had a great sadness and loneliness about them. Heero wondered what happened to them.

Serenity was last of her kind. All the others had one day disappeared and never returned. She missed them but they were gone now.

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

She was to watch and observe and nothing more. Her family was gone there was nothing she could do.

Nothing could affect him. He had no emotion. There was no way he could have changed the past. It wasn't his fault his mom and dad had died. His former emotions made him weak. (AN: He sounds like Wufei.)

_But you can be free _

_If time will set you free_

She felt it. Something bad was going to happen. She had to help him! She had to save him somehow!

Suddenly fire blazed all around him. He had to get of there so he wouldn't suffocate. He heard the metal beams groaning from the pressure of the base in their weakened state. He had to get out of there to avoid being crushed!

To Be Continued

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1) one person is watching

He- he . I tend to be crazy.

Review PLEASE .

Lady A signin' out

This is an old fic that I am reposting so that it makes more sence. I have changed none of the original text. I just added this note.


	2. Wing beats and rain storms

Hello again I'm Back

Libra: Lady get to work!

Lady: (crying) Lib why are you so mean?

Libra: Because the readers are coming this way. RUNNNNN!!(running away)

Lady: Libby wait for meeeeeee!

He–he Libby is so mean..

Oh well

Same Disclaimer.

Free to Fly to the Stars Part II

Lady Artemis

_Time now to spread your wings_

_To take to flight, the life endeavor_

He was in trouble. She took off toward his only hope, hoping that she could reach it in time.

_Aim for the burning sun _

_You're trapped inside_

He could see the sunlight through the smoke. He had to reach it to get out of this trap!

She flew toward the sun, the only hope.

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

She had to hurry. She knew that he would not last much longer.

The smoke was thickening. The steel beams around him were groaning even more. The base was going to collapse soon. He had to out of there.

_But it's a long, long way to go_

Her wings pushed her further up toward the light. Her flight seemed to get her no nearer.

He ran forward as fast as he could. He heard the building around start to collapse. He ran faster through the never ending tunnel.

_Keep moving way up high _

She had to keep going. She had to reach the light to save him. She stretched her wings as far as they would go.

_You see the light _

_It shines forever._

She flew toward the gleaming star. The light of her world. The Hope of her people.

He ran toward the sunlight. The light that would save his life.

_Sail through the crimson skies_

_The purest light_

The sky around her turned blood- red. She reached up toward the star and felt its brightness.

He ran through a sea of crimson flame toward the beautiful sunlight.(1)

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

If only she could reach the star. She could save him.

If he had the time, He could get to safety.

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight _

He ran out of the base and into a storm. Hopefully the storm would put out the fire. He took one look at the chard ruins of the base and walked to his gundam.

She touched the star and was pulled into a storm above smoldering ruins.

_You're free to fly tonight_

Her wings keep her aloft in the storm. She watched him enter his gundam. She had at last seen him in person.

_And you can still be free _

_If time will set you free _

She would have to leave. Tonight she could stay and watch. One day she could stay here forever.

He saw the angel. He knew she had come to try and save him. He smiled.

_And going higher than the mountain tops _

Herro flew up and away off into the night.

_And going high the wind don't stop_

She rode the wind and followed him until he landed at the hanger.

_And go high_

Heero got out of his gundam and looked at the angel. She smiled at him. She started to fly away. He didn't try to stop her. She smiled one last time, turned around, and flew off into the stars toward her own destiny.

-- -- ---

_Free to fly tonight_

Heero sat on the park bench. He thought of the angel. He knew she would never come back. He had set her free, and let her fly away.

Serenity watched him. She knew he was thinking about her. She opened her wings and took to the air.

_Free to fly tonight_

That night in his dreams, heero flew with her. Together they flew off into the stars.

1) If something could save your life wouldn't you call it beautiful? Okay maybe if you were not a guy.

My story is done. Okay There was no real point to the story but it was neat. It has been in my head for a while.

Libra: Yeah hidden away in the recesses of your mind

Lady: Libby, go back to your corner

Any Way

Ja ne

Lady


End file.
